


Bright

by Trashyfics (A_small_hobbit)



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst?, Depression, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, sad mikey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_small_hobbit/pseuds/Trashyfics
Summary: Amanda leaves Michael. Again, but this time for real. A divorce. Michael can't take it anymore and leaves.
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy chapter 1, I'll try posting every week but I'll probably forget about this.

Michael’s phone rings, it’s Amanda. ‘Listen Michael, we need to talk, meet me at the house in an hour. She hangs up. ‘Hey Frank, I gotta go, alright?’ ‘Sure thing dog, ‘t was good hangin’ out with ya.’ Michael leaves the bar and makes his way home.

‘Hey babe, what’s up?’ Amanda is sitting on the couch watching tv. ‘Hello Michael, I wanted to talk.’ She shuts down the tv. ‘I want a divorce, now we’re out of witness protection.’ Michael just chuckles. ‘Honey, you need to stop saying that, it’s not working anymore. For real, what do you want?’ Amanda pulls the divorce papers out of her bag. ‘I am serious Michael, I’m taking the kids.’ 

Full disbelief Michael stares at the papers, then he explodes. ‘What the FUCK, Amanda!? I thought we were working on this, on US! And now you do THIS!? You’re not getting SHIT from me, you fucking cunt!’ He snatches the papers out of her hand and walks over to the kitchen island. ‘Fucking bitch. I gave up everything for you!’ Amanda just sighs, she’s used to Michaels explosions. ‘Just sign it Michael.’ She says with a stern voice. Michael grabs a pen, but before he signs, the reads the entire thing.’ 

‘Don’t worry, I met a nice man, and I don’t need you or your money.’ Michael rolls his eyes and signs. ‘Fuck you bitch, I’ll mail your shit to your new house, get the kids and fuck off.’ Amanda walks to the stairs and calls for Jimmy and Tracey. ‘Kids, your father and I are no longer married, so we’re leaving.’ Jimmy shrugs and posts something on LifeInvader. Tracey cries and storms off to Amanda’s car. They quietly leave as Michael begins to wreck the house in anger.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High as a skunk Trevor strolls back to his trailer. ‘RON! GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT!’ He screams. ‘O-Ofcourse T.’ Ron scurries to his trailer to find something to eat. Trevor collapses in his bed and checks his phone. Two texts from Michael and one from Franklin. He decides to check Franklin’s first. ‘yo t i think amanda broke up wit M’ He stares at his screen for a few seconds to process what he just read. Then, he cheers. ‘Finally!’ Then, he gets another text from F, a photo of Michaels wrecked house, everything torn and smashed. ‘wt hapnd?’ He asks Franklin. ‘dno but m isnt here.’ Fuck. That may be a problem. ‘dnt wrry im omw to ls’ ‘FUCK YOU RON I’M LEAVING.’ He starts his beloved truck and speeds off. 

Two hours later he reaches the city of Los Santos, full of fake people. He pulls up to Michael’s house to see the mess himself. He sees Franklin’s car parked in the driveway. ‘Yo T!’ Franklin calls. Lamar raises his hand as a greet. Trevor follows Franklin into the house. ‘Jesus, he must have gotten really mad.’ 

He stares at the mess. There's a crack in the kitchen island and and all the cabinets are emptied and the insides broken over the floor. Trevor notices blood smears over the wall, and as they enter the garage, they see two wrecked cars. ‘Did you check upstairs for M?’ He asks. ‘Yes, he wasn’t there.’ 

Trevor goes upstairs anyway, just to be sure. The bedroom looks the worst of all. The bed is flipped and.. Are those Amanda’s clothes on fire? Trevor turns to Franklin and Lamar. ‘You didn’t care to put that out?’ Lamar grins. ‘Na homie, that’s the creepers sacrifice fire. I ain’t putting tha’ shit out.’ Franklin rolls his eyes. ‘So what do you think T?’ Trevor grabs his phone and looks at Michaels messages. ‘Mandy broke up with me.’ And ‘I’m going to fucking kill myself.’ Shit. ‘F, we gotta find Michael.’ He shows Franklin the second message. ‘Jesus, homie and taking this well.’ 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael raced through the streets like a maniac. ‘Fuck me, I never knew this car was so fast!’ He whispered under his breath. He took another turn, almost hitting another car in the process. He raised a middle finger at them. He stepped harder down on the gas pedal and his car sped up even more. He laughed wild, he felt amazing. Another turn and there was a cop. Out of the back seat Michael grabbed his gun and shot the driving cop through his head. ‘Pig!’ He screamed and sped off. Soon he left the cops far behind and drove towards Sandy Shores, the moonshine they made there was fucking wild. The drugs he took earlier began to wear off and he feels tired, and fuck.. Depressed? 

He drove to the side of the road and waited. He fought so hard, but he failed. Tears streamed down his face. He was a terrible husband. A terrible father and.. A terrible friend. The thought of Trevor made him sob even louder. ‘I’m sorry T!’ He wailed. After what seemed like hours, he calmed down. ‘Deep breaths.’ He thought. He drove the last few miles and reached Sandy Shores. 

He got out of his car and walked up to the store. ‘Give me the strongest shit you got, and two packs of cigarettes.’ He cashier gave him his items and the total was $ 31,50. ‘The fuck is wrong with this goddamn country. He shot the cashier and walked back to his car. He got in and lighted a cigarette. The nicotine made him relax a little bit. His phone buzzes and he looks at it. ‘Hm, it’s T..’ He thinks. ‘Hey T, what’s up?’ He hears some shushing on the other side and then. ‘MICHAEL WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?’ Michael is taken aback by the sound and sighs. ‘Dude I’m at home, what do you want?’ 

Trevor grumbles something under his breath. ‘Liar, I’m at your home right now and it’s a mess.’ Shit. ‘So what, mind your own business, go fuck a stripper or something.’ Michael wants to hang up but Trevor says wait. ‘What do you want?’ ‘Michael, you said you were going to kill yourself.’ Oh. Michael laughs awkwardly. ‘No I was just drunk or something. I’m fine. I’ll talk to y'all in a bit.’ He hangs up before Trevor can say anything else and he breaks his phone. 

For the second time this evening he cries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short please enjoy xD

‘Goddamnit, he hung up.’ Trevor throws his phone to the passenger and stops on the side of the road, Franklin does the same in his car. ‘F, I’m gonna call Lester. How about you keep searching?’ Franklin nods and heads back to his car, gets in, and drives back from where they came from. Trevor grabs his phone again and calls Lester. ‘Lester, can you locate Michael for me?’ He can hear a sigh on the other side of the line and then some typing noises. ‘He’s at.. Mount Chiliad?’ Trevor curses loud. ‘Thanks L, gotta go now.’ He hangs up and speeds off to Sandy Shores Airfield. 

After half an hour Trevor reaches the airfield. He hops out of his car and gets in the chopper. ‘One last chance Michael.’ He dials Michael’s number and waits. His phone gets directed to voicemail. Shit. He starts the chopper and starts to fly towards the mountain.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael sighs. He sits on top of Mount Chiliad with six bottles of moonshine. He’s tired.. Tired of being a failure to everyone in his life. A voice in his head whispers: ‘No one would care if you died.’ Michael takes another sip and silently agrees. ‘Good thing I have a gun on me..’ He thinks. It’s warm in the shed, so he takes off his jacket and lays down on it. He closes his eyes and sigh contently. The cold air hits his face and it feels like he’s in North Yankton. His drunken mind takes him far away, far from the mistake called Los Lantos. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘I ain’t gonna- wait what the fuck?’ He sees a younger, healthier Trevor with a scared, no, hysterical look on his face. ‘I’m not gonna leave you Mikey!’ Trevor yells. ‘No T, I’m sorry!’ He gets up and quickly runs towards Trevor, his best fucking friend. ‘I’ll explain later, now we must get the fuck outta here!’ A familiar expression slides over his running buddies face. Disgust. ‘Listen, Trev, I made a mistake and I’ll make it up to you!’  
Together they escape the cops.

‘So, M, you’re telling me that you wanted to fake your death to get out of the life, but in a different.. ‘Reality’ you did and it sucked so now you didn’t?’ Michael chuckles. ‘I know, it sounds crazy when you put it like that!’ ‘It sounds crazy, no matter how to put it!’ Oof, that hurt. Whatever. ‘I’m telling you the truth! C’mon T.. You gotta believe me, we were shit.. Forty years old!’ Trevor takes a sip of his beer, his eyes not leaving Michael. ‘Are you okay? I mean you did-’ ‘I’M FINE, STOP ASKING ME THAT.’ Michael smashes his bottle on the table and walks off to the bathroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Old Michael opens his eyes and realizes that it was all a dream. He did betray Trevor, he did fuck everything up, he did- he did kill Brad.. ‘Do it, who’s stopping you?’ Says the voice in his head. Michael sits up and hears the familiar voice of his best friend. ‘Michael? M are you here?’ Trevor storms inside the shed and sees a miserable Michael. A fake smile automatically appears on his friends face. ‘Don’t do that.’ Trevor almost begs. ‘Do what?’ Trevor points at Michael. 

‘This. Stop faking, old me might have fallen for this, but I know you now, Townley’ The use of his former last name hurts. ‘You need to stop calling me that dude, that’s not my name.. Anymore.’ Michael lays back down and sighs, covering his face with his arms. He hears his friend come closer. ‘Stop, T.. Stop, leave me alone.’ Trevor ignores him and sits down. ‘I.. Can’t fully understand why you’re feeling this way, M. But I wanna help you. Help you get better, fix things.’ Michael snaps up right. ‘THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!’ He screams. Oh. Hmm. That did sound wrong.. 

‘I know Mikey.. Just- Amanda. Let’s talk about our lovely Amanda.’ Michael groans. ‘Trev, I’m not in the mood for this.’ Trevor wants to help, but his mind can only think truth, and he can’t control his mouth. ‘Pathetic snake.’ The words escape his mouth before he can catch them. ‘J-Jesus dude.. I.. I.. FUCK!!’ He gets up and backs away from Trevor. ‘I understand that you’re still mad at me. But shit man.. I’ve been trying to make it up to you ever since we found Brad. That shit was almost a year ago! Can’t you let it go!’ 

Trevor doesn’t look at Michael. ‘Of course I want to let it go, you’re my brother, but that shit takes time.’ THAT’S it! ‘How long, huh? Till we’re in the grave for real?!’ Trevor shrugs. ‘Maybe, but you gotta accept that, you screwed us over, BETRAYED us, and when I found you, you STILL didn’t tell me the whole fucking truth’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment so i can improve my work! 
> 
> edit: idk if u noticed but i took down a part of the last chapter. i know i havent posted in a while but ive been really demotivated. now that summer vacation is over and the normal life is starting again, i need this again to release some stress and still be creative outside of school. youll see some updates soon! <33


End file.
